A bandgap reference circuit is commonly used to provide a reference voltage in electronic circuits. A reference voltage must provide the same voltage every time the electronic circuit is powered up. In addition, the reference voltage must remain constant and independent of variations in temperature, fabrication process, and supply voltage.
A bandgap reference circuit relies on the predictable variation with temperature of the bandgap energy of an underlying semiconductor material (usually silicon). The energy bandgap of silicon is on the order of one and two tenths volt (1.2 V). Some types of prior art bandgap reference circuits use the bandgap energy of silicon in bipolar junction transistors to compensate for temperature effects.
As the design dimensions of electronic circuit elements decrease, the magnitude of the power supply voltages have also decreased. Lower power supply voltages reduce the total power requirements of an electronic circuit. This is especially important in electronic circuits that operate on battery power. Electronic circuits that use lower supply voltages also require bandgap reference circuits that provide lower reference voltages.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a bandgap reference circuit that is capable of providing a low reference voltage. Specifically, there is a need in the art for an improved low voltage bandgap reference circuit that can provide a reference voltage having a magnitude less than one and two tenths volts (1.2 V).
Before undertaking the Detailed Description of the Invention below, it may be advantageous to set forth definitions of certain words and phrases used throughout this patent document: the terms “include” and “comprise,” as well as derivatives thereof, mean inclusion without limitation; the term “or,” is inclusive, meaning and/or; the phrases “associated with” and “associated therewith,” as well as derivatives thereof, may mean to include, be included within, interconnect with, contain, be contained within, connect to or with, couple to or with, be communicable with, cooperate with, interleave, juxtapose, be proximate to, be bound to or with, have, have a property of, or the like.
Definitions for certain words and phrases are provided throughout this patent document, those of ordinary skill in the art should understand that in many, if not most instances, such definitions apply to prior uses, as well as to future uses, of such defined words and phrases.